Moist towelette
by BROSMP
Summary: Pre-NCIS. During an operation in Marseille, Gibbs watches Jenny using strawberry's moist towelette.


**Author: **BROSMP

**Summary: **Pre-NCIS. During an operation in Marseille, Gibbs watches Jenny using strawberry's moist towelette.

**Have a good read and reviews please, they make me happy.**

**Moist towelette**

"Shepard, what are you doing?"

"Taking a break, as you told me." The redhead replied wisely.

"No. What are you doing with _this_?"

Jenny turned to his partner who was staring at her, holding the binoculars, and she raised her eyebrows, innocent and confused. She was sat on the floor wearing a tank top with shorts, with her long legs crossed and a pink pack of moist towelette with strawberry scent on her lap. One hand clutched a moist towelette, passing it gently on her neck then on her collarbone, seeking relief from the heat of Marseille while the other hand held her red hair on top.

"I'm refreshing." She replied, containing a smirk. "You want one?"

And she pointed to the package, continuing to pass the moist towelette and Gibbs's eyes followed her hand, which went to her cleavage and gently passed the moist towelette, making the aroma of strawberry get stronger. Jenny felt her face flush under his watchful eyes and she raised an eyebrow questioningly.

There was something there in Europe that made her want to kiss him, and with all the flirtations and caresses shared in the last month in Washington, that mission for two in a sunny attic was making her not think straight. She was falling in love with him.

"No." He looked away, watching the street below looking for suspicious activity, while holding the binoculars tightly, trying not to shiver.

But it was impossible to concentrate with the scent of strawberry invading his nostrils in that hot and stuffy attic, or the sighs of relief she was making.

For months, the two had been dancing around each other and Gibbs was finding it hard not to be attracted by her personality and now her scent. When the smell got stronger, Gibbs couldn't stand anymore, throwing himself next to Jenny, his head falling back, closing his eyes with a heavy sigh. Soon he felt something moist over his tired face and he opened his eyes, finding Jenny's green eyes.

"Jen?" He asked suspiciously and she giggled, her eyes shining:

"Jethro?"

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you to relax."

He complained, but Jenny continued to pass the moist towelette across his forehead, brushing away a few strands of gray hair, making him relaxing a bit and she lowered it to his neck, making him sigh and close his eyes. She felt encouraged by his sounds and went toward his chest that was exposed by the buttons' shirt opened, exploring it, amazed at his physical.

The aroma that was on her skin was now on his too, as she passed the moist towelette over one arm and then the other, relieving Gibbs from the heat and applying light pressure on his body, massaging his muscles with her fingertips.

"Better?" She asked amused, smiling sweetly.

Gibbs couldn't resist her, so he leaned forward, touching their chests and Jenny was surprised, as he kissed the pulse point of her neck, sucking there and making her shiver. Jenny's hand that was holding the moist towelette fell dead beside her body, as she felt him brush his teeth lightly and he raised his face, staring at her green eyes and asking for permission in silence.

She smiled, stroking his cheek and Gibbs closed the distance between them and kissed her gently, touching her lips, pressing them with his. Their kiss started slow and exploratory and then it grew into something warm and full of passion, and Gibbs picked her up, making her heart skip a beat, feeling his stronger arms around her body, carrying her to the iron bed.

The sun pounded into the attic where they were, but none of them cared more about the heat and Gibbs looked one last time to Jenny, seeing if she would regret that, but the redhead wrapped one leg around his waist, smiling seductively, assuring him and Gibbs smirked, returning to kiss her.

Jenny was opening the buttons of his shirt slowly, massaging his chest and abdomen gently but sensual, making him call her name and Gibbs pulled away from her to help her with the shirt and he dropped his lips to her neck, breathing in the strawberry flavor and he went to her right breast, closing his lips around it while his warm hands roamed under her shirt, stroking and earning a moan from her, making her pull his gray hair, smiling in pleasure.

Soon their clothes were on the floor and their naked bodies moved together, with arms and legs intertwined, while alternating the pace and Jenny moaned and held the bar of the bed with one hand in pure pleasure, both forgetting the sun shining over their bodies, both too focused on here and now, the green meeting the blue eyes in a magic moment.

When they reached the climax, Jenny laid her red head on the pillow, panting, but smiling with what had happened between them when she felt something wet on her forehead and her heart fluttered, finding blues and intense eyes.

Gibbs smiled at her, making her to melt, as he lowered a moist towelette gentle to her cheek, wiping the sweat and then he went to her neck, pulling away her red hair and earning a sigh from her, and when he reached her chest, Jenny blushe..

"Thank you." She said, arching her eyebrows in surprise.

"You welcome." He made a motion with his head. "Hey Jen?"

"Huh?" She asked sleepily while wearing his white and huge shirt.

"You still have more of these things?"

"Sure." She saw his amused smile and laughed.

He kissed her, lying next to her and Jenny leaned her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm protectively around her waist, both resting satisfied.

"_A never ending dream a dream of you _

_I believe I received a sign of you"_

**A neverending dream-Cascada**

**End**


End file.
